Before The Storm
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: Miley was the new girl; Nick was the popular guy. They fall in love. And this was how they handled... life. -N I L E Y-
1. Poker Face

**Before The storm.**

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**_"Can't read my, can't read my;  
No he can't read my poker face.  
(She gotta love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my;  
No he can't read my poker face.  
(She gotta love nobody)_**

**_P-p-p-poker face, my poker face…  
P-p-p-poker face, my poker face…_**

**_I won't tell you that I love you,  
and I won't kiss and I won't hug you,  
Take your bank before I pay you out;  
I promise this, I am marvelous."_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Riiiiinngggg! _

Miley Stewart; a sixteen year old girl, with gorgeous blue eyes, brown, long wavy hair, and a body that could easily cause her to be the envy of every other girl… lay curled up comfortably under the blankets.

She groaned and rolled over to the other side, picking the pillow up and slamming it over her head, trying to block the obnoxious ringing. Miley Stewart was definitely not a morning person.

A few seconds passed with her trying to go back to sleep with the alarm in the background, before she gave up. She sat up sleepily grumbling something incoherent and shut the alarm off, making sure to press the button extra hard as revenge for waking her up. She stood up and stretched as a yawn slipped out of her mouth.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Wow, I look terrible, she thought, this is not how I wanna look on my first day here. The Stewarts had very recently moved to California, and today was Miley's first day at school. She opened the curtains to let the light flood into the messy room still filled with moving boxes and crates.

-----

_Riiiiinngggg!_

Nick Gray; a very important member of the 'popular' crowd at school. Curly black hair that any girl would give anything just about to simply run her hand through it, heart-melting chocolate brown eyes and a killer smile that he usually hid behind his 'medium' smile, for a reason that even he didn't know.

He rolled onto his back and shut the alarm off. He sat up and breathed in the fresh air. Nick Gray was definitely a morning person.

"Frankie, give Mr. Long Neck back, or else…!" he heard his older brother, Joe yell at his younger brother, Frankie. Nick rolled his eyes, sometimes he wondered about Joe…

He was about to open his closet when he jumped as the sound of glass making contact with the floor echoed through the house followed by his mother yelling, "JOE!" Nick shook his head; this was how everyday of his life passed. And he couldn't complain because he never was in the need for entertainment with a family like this.

-----

Miley bounced down the stairs excitedly. So it was pretty weird for a girl to be excited for her first day in a brand new school filled with kids she didn't know about, so what? That was just Miley for you.

"Hey mom!" she greeted her mother who stood cooking breakfast at the stove. Susan turned to acknowledge her daughter; her eyebrows rose questioningly. "What?" Miley asked. Susan shook her head, turning back to the food, "Don't you think you're a little overdressed for school?" Miley looked down at herself, "I just wanna look good."

Miley's mom smiled teasingly, "Looking to impress the guys?" Miley rolled her eyes, "No. Just wanted the school to get a good impression of me is all. You know better than anyone that I don't look to impress guys." Susan nodded, as she handed the teenager her breakfast.

"Ready to go?" Miley's mother asked her as she gulped down the last bit of her milk. Miley nodded and stood up. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Susan grabbed her keys, she was going to be giving Miley a ride to school as it was her first day and all.

Miley slipped into the passenger seat as her mom slipped the key into the ignition and the car started with a roar. Miley slipped the headphones to her iPod on as her favorite song filled her ears.

------

Nick slipped his books into his backpack a few minutes later. He picked it and casually made his way down the stairs.

He burst out laughing when he found Joe sitting on the kitchen table, still in his pajamas with a bottle of glue in his hands as he vainly tried to fix his mom's favorite vase. And Mr. Long Neck, Joe's favorite stuffed giraffe, sat across him on a chair as if watching him amusedly.

Joe looked up and frowned when he found his brother laughing at him. "Looks like you'll be late for school today, huh Joe?" he teased with a playful wink. Joe grumbled something as he went back to his fixing the broken object and acting as if Nick didn't exist.

Nick finished his cereal, because his mom, thanks to Joe, was way too mad to cook. He stood up and grabbed the keys. "Bye mom! I'm off to school, love you!" he called. "Later bro." he said to Joe still engrossed in fixing the vase. Joe raised a hand in wave, still concentrating hard on the vase.

He slipped into his Mustang and started the car. Humming a tune casually, he backed out of the driveway.

-----

"Thanks for the ride mom, love you." Miley said, leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. She opened the door and got out.

"Have fun!" her mom called as she drove away with Miley waving. Miley turned around to face her new school and took a deep breath. It was so much different from her school back in New York. **(A/N: I didn't want her to have an accent, so she's moved from NY. BUT her hometown will still be Tennessee.) **

Miley confidently walked towards the doors. No matter what, she wasn't going to let her cool down. She walked through the hundreds of kids milling around giggling, gossiping and chatting with one another. She looked around as everyone else ignored her, continuing with her business.

She sighed, although she was feeling confident only a moment ago, she felt kinda awkward now. All she needed was a place to fit in. Some kids to call them her friends. Miley started to push through the crowed to find her way to the principal's office.

-----

"Hey man." Jesse, another member of Nick's crowed called out to him as he approached them as they lounged near his locker. "Hey." He greeted before punching knuckles with him. **(A/N: ???) **

"Hey, I—" Nick started before getting cut off. The girls part of the popular crowed had arrived. "Hey Nicky!" Chloe, the 'queen bee' exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. He removed her arms from around his neck awkwardly and mumbled back a 'Hey'. Everyone knew that Chloe liked Nick, even him. But the thing was that he didn't like her.

And no matter what he did, she failed to get the hint. She shot him a huge flirty smile, still oblivious to his discomfort. He smiled back bogusly, she was satisfied with it. The others watched them with amused smiles.

-----

Miley walked down the hallway, trying to find her locker. _488… 488… 488… _Her mind kept repeating the number as she looked for it. Finally, she came to a halt as her eyes landed on the very same number. "Aha!" she said to herself and spinned her number in. **(A/N: ? We don't have lockers here. So bear with it! :p) **

She tried opening it, but it wouldn't. She frowned and proposed her number again. It still wouldn't work.

A few more tries later, and it still wouldn't open. Miley let out a frustrated sigh and banged the locker with her fists. Miley groaned frustrated and turned around to find a pretty brunette watching her with her arms crossed and an amused smile on her face. Miley frowned questioningly.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie… Um, I was just wondering… what are you doing to my locker?" Miley's cheeks grew red. "Your-your locker?" 'Mitchie' nodded, still smiling bemusedly. Miley swiftly opened her backpack, pulling the piece of paper on which she had written it down. _487_, it read. Miley mentally cursed herself for her carelessness.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, "I-I messed my number." She explained sheepishly. The other girl laughed good-naturedly, "That's alright." She said with a wave of dismissal. Miley smiled, "I'm Miley… and I'm new here, obviously." Miley said light-heartedly and they both giggled.

"Well… I think I've abused your locker enough for one day. See you around." Miley said with a light chuckle, moving over. Mitchie nodded, "See ya, Miley."

------

Lunch time. Miley's first day here had been Ok. This was just yet another typical high school. Boring classes, serious teachers, the popular kids, the not so popular kids, Goths, punks… you get the drill.

Miley looked around the crowded cafeteria to find a place for her to park herself. **(A/N: Lol moment.) **After a few seconds of her eyes darting around in vain, she heard someone yell her name. Miley's head whipped to the direction and she saw Mitchie waving at her.

She smiled and walked towards her, "Hey." "Hi! You looked lost, you wanna sit with us?" she asked. Miley nodded gratefully, and sat down. "Guys, this is Miley. She's new here and we, uh… met in a rather interesting way." Mitchie laughed as the others at the table shouted greetings to her. There were four guys and two girls excluding her. Miley smiled back politely, "Nice to meet you guys."

Mitchie proceeded to introduce them all to Miley individually, "That's Oliver, Jake, Alex (Selena), Matt, Adam, and me!" she said in order of their seating. Miley smiled. "…And Lilly's the only one missing from our 'set'. She's sick." Mitchie said, and Miley nodded.

-----

It was the end of the day and the three girls: Miley, Mitchie and Alex were walking down the hallway giggling as they shared stories. It was barely a day since they'd met, but already they were almost best friends. On their way, they happened to pass the popular crowd.

The popular crowd hung out as usual, talking and making fun of the other kids. Miley's book which she'd been holding in her hand seemed to accidently slip as if right on cue as they passed them. "Oops." Miley mumbled, kneeling down to pick it up.

The popular kid's attention seemed to shift to her. She stood up and saw them all staring at her, "Ok then…" she muttered awkwardly. She turned around to walk away.

"Hey, hottie." Jesse said, smirking. She turned around to face him and rolled her eyes. She smiled at him sweetly, "Hey…" the smile dropped from her face, "…Not-tie." She completed, making them all laugh, and Jesse glaring at her.

"See ya." She said teasingly, "Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Alex offered, still laughing really hard before setting out with the other two. They left.

Nick chuckled, "Ouch, dude." Jesse turned to him, glaring. "She said it, not me." He said defensively, putting his hands up in surrender, although still amused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: HAAIII! What's that?! A new story from me?! Ooohhh! :p Lmao. So, it probably sounds utterly boring and all, but I didn't feel like making a trailer. Sooorrrryyy. BUT this will get better, SO much better. ;) Hmm… So, yeah, basically, this chapter was just so you'd get an idea about the characters, the background and stuff. However, it still doesn't give you on idea about what the story is about… except that it's about Nick & Miley, but, like, DUH! Which story of mine is NOT a Niley? :p  
Sorry that there is not much Niley in this chapterrr, but I need to set the story up before getting into that stuff. :) Also, the name might not seem like it suits the story, but, yeah, you'll see later… ;)  
And also I named it that because I just LOVE that song, and not just because it's a Niley duet. Even though that just makes it 1000000000000000000x better! :D  
And can you guys believe that this was the longest first chapter of mine evahhh?! YAYY mmeee! :D**

**Alright, so I honestly DO talk a lot, but… REVIEW!  
(Won't bother to continue if you don't want me to. :)**


	2. Here I Am

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"_**You gotta scream until there's nothing left;  
With your last breath;  
Say here I am; Here I am.  
Make em listen;  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored;  
Not anymore.  
Say here I am;  
Here I am; Here I am; Here I am.**_

**_You only get one life to work it,  
So who cares if it's not perfect.  
Say 'it's close enough to perfect for me'.  
Why should you hide from the thunder?  
And the lightening that your under,  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be…_**

**_If how your living isn't working;  
There's one thing that`ll help.  
You got to finally just stop searching;  
To find yourself."_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Miley's second day at school. She walked in through the doors, her knee length skirt bouncing around her long legs, and her plain white shirt just complimenting both, the outfit and her beauty.

One day at school, and already Miley had become well-known; thanks to her personality and the way she viewed the world. She walked up to her locker to find Mitchie already there. "Hey!" she greeted cheerfully. Mitchie turned to look at her and smiled. "Hi!"

Miley opened her locker, dumping her bag inside, "What's up?" "Oh, not much. I was just waiting for Alex and Lilly to arrive." Mitchie replied casually. As if on cue, the two girls arrived. "Hi guys." Alex greeted with Lilly trailing behind her.

There was something about Lilly… that wasn't the same as the rest of them. Miley smiled politely, "Hey, I'm Miley." Lilly nodded and smiled back, "I'm Lilly. I heard about you." "Already?" Miley said playfully and Lilly joked back, "Word travels fast around here."

The girls spent the little time talking and laughing before the bell rang. "See you guys later…?" Miley asked, pulling herself off her position where she had been leaning against the locker. Alex nodded, "Later!" Miley shot them a smile as she walked away.

-----

Miley walked into her first period that morning; English. She found an empty spot and rushed to claim it. She sat down and pulled her books out. The teacher entered the class. A white haired old woman, dressed in typical 'teacher' attire. A pair of spectacles sitting delicately on her crooked nose, she reminded Miley greatly of her dead grandmother.

"Good morning, class." She said in a voice that seemed way too solid for her appearance. The class muttered back, "Good morning Mrs. Calvin." She nodded with a smile and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Today, we will be doing something special and fun…" Fun in English? Yeah, right. **(A/N: I LOVE English class, just to make it clear. :p My favorite class of all time, to be exact.) **"We will be pairing up in twos… to write a poem about a topic of your choice!" she announced with a big smile. The class groaned, and she played fake disappointment.

"Aw, come on you guys!" she said, and then laughed. "You will pair up with the person you're next to, starting from the top of the class to the bottom. Quick!" she said, waving her hands. Miley liked this teacher already.

When Miley's turn came, she turned around in her seat to find her partner. A curly-haired boy was looking back at her. Hmm… pretty cute, Miley thought. Miley smiled. "Hi, I'm Miley!" He smiled back, "I'm Nick."

Something clicked in Nick's head, "Hey, aren't you the one who embarrassed Jesse yesterday?" "Who?" Miley crinkled her nose in confusion. "—OH!" Nick nodded amusedly. "Yup, and I gotta say, you're the first one to say anything like that to him." Miley shrugged nonchalantly, "So, you're supposed to be a 'popular'?" she questioned playfully. "Yeah, but I'm the nice kind…" he winked. "Oh, are you?" she retorted, giggling. They didn't even know they were flirting with each other.

-----

"Ok, how about this? 'You'll be my love-monkey no matter what'!" Miley offered with a laugh. They had decided on writing about the obvious most popular topic; love. "Seriously? Love-monkey?!" Nick asked her skeptically. Miley nodded playfully.

Nick shook his head incredulously, "Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I missed the fact that we were writing about love between animals." She rolled her eyes, "Oh ha-ha, genius." Nick smiled, "Let's see you try better than that!" she challenged teasingly. "Oh you will."

Nick closed his eyes, his face grew thoughtful. Miley watched him the whole time, a smile on her face. "'I'll be your candle; offer you light so you may not stumble.'" Her smile grew wider. But she quickly wiped it off. Nick shot her a triumphant look.

"Alright, alright. You are good. So, like, do I let you write the whole thing by yourself and just sign my name at the end?" she asked hopefully. Nick laughed, "No way." "Darn." She muttered, sounding insanely cute.

There was something different about her, although he'd already learnt that the day before.

-----

Later on, Miley exited the restroom at lunch. She saw Lilly walking from across the empty hallway, looking down at her feet. She was about to open her mouth to call Lilly when she heard someone else do it for her. Lilly's head snapped up and her eyes grew nervous.

Miley frowned and turned to find a group of kids standing there. She spotted that other guy in the crowd… Jesse? So she assumed that they were the supposed 'popular' kids. She wondered where Nick was. A blonde girl stood in the front, smirking.

Her eyes shot back to Lilly. They walked closer to her. "Lilly! Oh MY Gosh! Have you seen what you're wearing?! Quick, alert the fashion police! Aw, is poor little mommy way too dead to buy you some good clothes?" she said, still smirking. Lilly's mom was dead? And how in the world could anyone make fun of that?!

Lilly looked furious, her face bright red. "How dare you—" she started angrily, but was cut off by the blonde by her pouring her drink all over Lilly's head. Miley gasped as Lilly stood there stunned. Miley had watched enough.

Miley walked fast and steady towards them, her own face red with anger. Lilly looked up and shook her head rapidly, but she ignored her. Miley turned to the blonde who was watching her with an adamant expression on her face.

"How can you be so cruel?!" she exclaimed at her. The blonde casually looked down at her nails, "And who do you think you are?" she asked Miley. "I am a human, just like you are. And so is Lilly, you had no right to say any of that to her!"

"The loser deserves it, she brings disgrace to the school any—" Miley got so angry that she couldn't control her anger anymore. She brought her hand up and the echo of Miley's palm making contact with the blonde's cheek was followed by a chorus of gasps.

Miley breathed fast, her eyes narrowed. Lilly stared at her in shock. And the blonde glared at her, her expression dazzled like she wasn't sure what had just happened. I'm sure that doesn't happen often… Miley thought.

"You-You--!" "Come on, Lilly." Miley cut her off, taking hold of her new friend's wrist and pulling her along. "This is not over." The blonde growled, her eyes narrowed.

-----

Later that day; Miley sat in her room all alone except if you could count her dog. Her dog; Sophie, sat on her lap as she scratched her behind the ears. She could have done her homework or finished unpacking, but she was way too caught up in her thoughts to concentrate enough to get either done.

She though about Lilly, and what had happened that day; she thought about the other kids. She was taken aback by the cold-heartedness. Back in her school in NY, everybody was everybody's friend. There were mean kids and all, but not as bad as this.

This all brought her thoughts back to him… Nick. He had seemed so very sweet and charming and all in English. But then, it could all have easily been an act. After all, he was a guy. And since his friends were mean, did it make him the same?

Ugh, Miley thought. She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Sophie alone, chasing her tiny little tail. She made her way down the stairs to find her mom checking the mail on the table. "I'm gonna take a walk, alright mom?" she said and walked out. "Ok, sweetie. Don't get lost!" her mom called back, half teasing.

Miley didn't know where to go so she decided to take a walk, and if possible, make some new friends in the neighborhood. She looked around herself as she walked, finding that most of the houses were almost similar looking as hers. The neighborhood seemed like a friendly place.

And as she was looking around, walking forward, she suddenly felt someone slam onto her legs. She looked down startled to find a little boy with curly black hair looking up at her, his eyes wide with innocence. **(A/N: Frankie's like only five in this story, kay? Dang, now I gave it away! Lol.)**

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, kneeling down to help him up. The little boy smiled at her, she smiled back. "What's your name, cutie?" she asked him, touching the tip of his nose to make him giggle. "Frankie."" Nice to meet you, Frankie. I'm Miley." She told him.

"Frankie!" they both heard someone yelling, sounding desperate. The boy's head whipped to the direction as Miley looked forward as well, only for her to find herself looking at an extremely frantic looking Nick running towards them, panting.

Miley stood up and brushed her jeans as Nick came to a halt besides them, panting hard. "You caught me Nick!" the little boy cried happily, looking up at his older brother proudly. "Yeah…" he muttered, shifting his gaze to Miley.

"Hey." He smiled. She frowned with no reply. "Hi…?" he repeated, confused. Miley closed her eyes for a moment. "Listen, I'm not exactly in the mood for 'popular' people…" she said, harsh. "I'm sorry, what?" Nick asked her, once again, confused.

"Do you take part in the bullying or is your job to be just charming and break hearts? Cause you look like a heartbreaker." She didn't even know from where all this was coming from. "Oh… So, you were the 'brunette with too much smart for yourself'? Quote: Chloe." He informed her. She shrugged, "I guess."

They stayed silent; neither knew what to say. The little boy looked up at the older kids, confused as to what was happening. "Listen…" Nick started, breaking the silence. "I… honestly, I didn't even know about all this until today?" "How can you not, they're your fiends!" "I don't know… I didn't, alright?"

She shrugged again. "Alright." "You don't believe me, do you?" "What does it matter?" He shrugged, imitating her, "Because I like you." She almost smiled at that, but stopped herself beforehand. She definitely liked him as well. But of course she wasn't about to tell him that!

Her eyebrows raised, "Really? And are you always so open?" "Hmm…" he pretended to think, "Not really. So that must mean you have special powers or something!" He gasped teasingly. She couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

He smiled at her, "I'm sorry, on behalf of my… friends." She sighed, "Don't apologize to me. Ask your 'friends' to apologize to mine. When Lilly forgives them, I will." "Wow, you're impossible." He muttered light-heartedly. "What can I say, I'm difficult." He smiled at that.

"Hey, do you live here?" she asked suddenly. "Yup," he replied, pointing at a house not far from hers. "That's great. That's mine." She pointed to hers. "Really? Awesome!" he exclaimed. "Now don't get too excited about that, my dog bites." She threatened, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Nick asked, scared, apparently. Miley laughed, "Nah, she's the most harmless little thing. You should come meet her!" she said. Nick smiled back, nodding.

"Nick, you coming?!" Frankie exclaimed, finally growing out of patience and tugging on his arm. He looked down and took his brother's hand. "Well, we better get going…" he said, looking back up at Miley. She nodded, ruffling the little boy's hair, "Bye Frankie, bye Nick." The three went their ways with smiles on their faces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Again, that was not exactly the best chapter I've written… but I wanted to write it fast and post it… :) Plus, PLENTY of Niley in here. I used the word 'popular' like a hundred times in this chapter. Lol. Just stating a fact. Thought it might be interesting… No? Fine! Hmmpphh. :p Jk.  
Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep 'em comingggg. :D**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Middle

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

"_**Knew where I was going,  
When you left the room.  
You're the kind of guy;  
That makes me wanna;  
Follow through to you.**_

**_I've been trying to leave here,  
For the longest time.  
The second that I saw you;  
I just knew I found my ride by._**

**_I like it, I like it, I like it.  
I like it, I like it, I like it."_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miley sat in the public library one evening, doing some research for her science assignment. She scratched her head at all the complicated stuff in the huge dusty old book she was currently referring. She sighed in frustration and shut the book swiftly only for the dust to drift up making her sneeze.

She heard someone chuckle from behind her. She turned around to find Nick standing there, looking rather bemused. "Hi." He whispered since they were in a library, still smiling that cocky little smile of his. Miley frowned playfully, "Oh, it's you." She said teasingly, whispering too, and turned around.

Wood scraping the floor echoed across the silent room as Nick sat down next to her. "What is that supposed to mean?" he squabbled back. She turned to him, smiling, "Whatever you want it to mean." She said.

"Well, I don't want it to mean anything… and you do realize this conversation is getting extremely senseless, don't you?" he replied, chuckling. She laughed, "Alright. Mr. Everything-has-to-make-sense." He raised an eyebrow; both of them were still smiling big.

"So, what're you doing?" he asked, eyeing the stuff in front of her. "Oh, just taking a nap… what does it look like I'm doing?!" she cried sarcastically. He chuckled, "Want some help?" "I don't know… this stuff might be too much for your tiny little IQ." She teased.

He gasped, "I resent that." She laughed and stood up, picking the heavy books with her. He stood up as well and followed her to the shelves. "So, what're YOU doing here? His is kinda like a place for smart people, you know?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm smart. And I'm here for the same reason you are." "Right," she replied. He picked a few books himself and they both returned to the tables. "Ugh. This stuff is all too much for a sixteen-year old!" she cried dramatically.

He chuckled, "Tell me about it. What do you say we study together? Like this Friday night… maybe over dinner or--" she turned to face him and tilted her head a half smile on her face. "Are you asking me out?" He shrugged nonchalantly, "What would you say if I was?" She shrugged, imitating him, "I would say, try again and better next time."

He raised his eyebrows, "What does that mean?" "I'll let you figure that out, and for now, SH! The library lady has been looking at us and let me tell you, she's shooting death glares."

He watched her for a few seconds, completely stunned by her. He smiled and shook his head at himself, and starting his work as well.

What was this girl doing to him?

-----

"Oooh, that one's a cutie patootie!" Mitchie cried as the girls stood in the hallway, Monday morning. They were 'boy sighting'. "Totally!" Alex agreed, grinning big. Miley rolled her eyes at her new fiends, "Is this how you guys spend your time every morning?" Mitchie turned to her for a second, "Of course! It's fun!"

Miley shook her head and turned to face the front. "Tell me about it. I keep telling them this is pathetic and desperate." Lily agreed with Miley. "Hey, it's only pathetic and desperate if they knew; which they don't!" Alex explained like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes again in chorus. A few minutes passed by and a smile grew on Mitchie's face. Miley looked at her confused, "What're you smiling about?" she asked. "Nothing." Mitchie replied, tryin to hide her smile. Miley looked at Alex and Lilly who had matching smirks on their faces.

"What is it?!" Miley cried. "Oh, just that the guy whom our Mitchie here is crushing on just walked by." Alex explained to Miley, still smirking as Mitchie shot her a glare. "Really? Which one?!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly pointed, smugly grinning still.

"Oh he's cute. Nice choice, Mitch." Miley said smiling, "What's his name?" "Joe." Alex said. "I don't have a crush on him! And I do NOT think he is the cutest guy ever or that the way his eyes sparkle makes my heart melt and--and…" Mitchie trailed off, staring into space; sighing dreamily and totally forgetting the purpose of the sentence in the first place.

Miley giggled, "Yeah, Ok. Mitchie, you're so smitten!" "Am not." The other three just shook their heads.

-----

"Miley!" Miley heard her mom yell that evening as she sat in her room, lying on bed and reading a book. Her head shot up and she yelled back, "Yes, mom?" "Someone's here to see you!" "Coming!" Miley yelled and stood up, putting her book down and tying her hair up in a messy bun.

Who could it be? She wondered. She didn't exactly know that many people here and those who did would have called or something before coming over. She skipped down the stairs as she heard her mom call from the kitchen, "In here!"

She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find Nick sitting at the dining table, biting into one of her mom's chocolate chip cookies as her mom stood there with oven mitts on. She smiled confused, "Hey." Nick looked up and smiled back, "Hi." Miley looked up at her mom who was smiling then back at the boy.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, smiling confusedly. "Now Miley is that a question you ask a visitor?" her mom scolded playfully. She laughed as he chuckled along. "Sorry. What brings you here, kind sir? Better mom?" she asked playfully as they all laughed.

Nick stood up, "I just wanted to come by to show you something." Miley raised an eyebrow. "And that would be…?" "Come with me, I'll show you." "Ok…?"

-----

"Nick, what's this?" she questioned, looking around the room (which she had no idea what kind of a room it was) incredulously. The light was dimmed and all. She looked back at him like this was crazy to find him holding a rose. "Wha--? She started confusedly.

"Remember what you said at the library?" He asked. "What?" she replied to his question with one of her own. Despite all the mystification and everything, she couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked standing in front of her with a rose in his hand with a sheepish smile on his face.

"That I should 'try again and better next time'?" his expression sheepish. "Nick, I was just kidding!" He shrugged, "I wasn't. Now, will you take this so that I can stop feeling embarrassed?" he indicated to the flower in his hand. "Oh." She muttered, "Right."

A smile grew on her face as she took it. "So, NOW will you go out with me?" he asked making her smile really big, "Hmm… I don't know. Maybe I should let you try again—" He groaned, "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Miley laughed, "No worries; I am. I'd love to. And to be honest, nobody's ever been so sweet to me."

He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, didn't I tell you I was the nice kind?" she shook her head playfully and rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright."

"Come on, let's go." He said, putting his hand out for her to take. She nodded and took it as he smiled at her before leading her back to his car to take her back home. And as she sat in the passenger seat, stealing glances at his gorgeous self when he wasn't looking, she smiled subconsciously thinking about what just happened.

What was this guy doing to her?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Ok, yeah, that was shorter than the rest. And I'm sorry. But it's been so long since I posted for BTS. And this is all I could get typed right now, cause I burnt y index finger (Don't ask how. ;)) and it hurts to type. But hey, it's not THAT short.  
Woohhooo. But stuff in NIIILLEEEYYY world… is going GREAT. :D Lol. You should know what I mean. Do you think it's true? ;)**

**Aaannnddd… REVIEW. :)**


End file.
